A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of orthotic devices, and more particularly to an orthosis that supports a human wrist, hand and fingers in an anatomically correct position for treating patients with a variety of medical conditions, including CVA, multiple sclerosis, head trauma, dementia, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, arthritis, and other debilitating conditions.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art orthoses in the field of the present invention are known to include a pliable or moldable splint member, usually formed of metal, separated from skin by a padded cover for sake of comfort. A plurality of releasable straps are typically provided extending in a transverse direction normal to a longitudinal axis of the orthosis for securing the orthosis on the limb. There are several recognized disadvantages with regard to commercially available wrist/hand orthoses. One disadvantage is that the thumb support portion in prior art orthoses is not designed with the necessary degrees of freedom for proper thumb positioning, resulting in joint deformities and skin breakdown due to pressure points. Another disadvantage is that the straps do not evenly distribute pressure to the limb, do not address the points of flexion tone, and can promote a "tourniquet effect" around the wrist area due to their orthogonal relationship to the longitudinal axis of the orthosis and arm. A further disadvantage, particularly in prior art orthoses having three or more straps which are secured by hook-and-loop fastening means, is that the correct attachment location for the distal end of each strap can be difficult for the user or caretaker to find. Finally, it is recognized that orthoses of the prior art are not designed for optimal tendon and ligament positioning, a drawback that can lead to metacarpel (MCP) extension, wrist flexion, and thumb adduction deformities.